Burning Leaves
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Axel's been kidnapped and Zexion and Demyx are sent as the first retrieval team to get him back. Sorry it's only a Oneshot.


This story has been floating around my computer for the longest time so i decided to put the fianl touches to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Clamp's Clover.

* * *

Burning Leaves

Things were not going well today. Axel and Roxas had been sent on a resonance mission to a country called Azaiea. But as it would turn out they didn't end up in Azaiea but in it's neighboring country. And somehow as they were figuring this out and working on their mission, they were attacked. Axel pretty much sacrificed himself in order to give Roxas the chance to escape…

Unfortunately upon Roxas' return, the only two members left at the castle -save for Xemnas- were Zexion and Demyx so they were sent out as the first retrieval team while Xemnas went to find Luxord and Xigbar…

And so here they were, Zexion quickly studying the local language, and Demyx complaining about the clothing.

"Gah this is so….. Baroque." Demyx pulled at his clothing. "Are you sure this is really necessary Zexion?"

"I think it's best that we don't end up captured like Eight, Nine." Zexion looked up from his Lexicon.

"And to think that he'd actually be grateful that we didn't bring Roxas back with us." Demyx muttered. "I still don't see why you tranquilized him."

"Duh, Nine really don't you ever you use your brain to think of anything besides music?" Zexion glared up at him. "It was necessary. As you well know it is virtually impossible to lock Roxas up short of putting him in a void and then he would just portal out of said void."

"You didn't have to insult my intelligence. Us musicians are better at math than you bookworms."

"I can't believe you're wanting to get into this with me." Zexion smirked. "Look I-"

"Hey you two." They both turned to see several soldiers standing there. "Can we see your papers?"

"Papers? Oh right." Zexion reaching into his pocket before kicking the main soldier in the groin and pulling Demyx into a run.

"After them!"

"Damn they're fast."

"Hell Zexion." Demyx said as they bolted "Why'd you do that? Wait. Zexion? What the hell?! You can't just ditch me!"

"Halt punk. You know the law. All children and young adults must be tested."

"Tested?" Demyx backed away slowly. "Wait who are you calling a child?! I'll have you know I'm-" Something hard hit the back of his head and everything went black.

x

"Somehow I know that this will get blamed on me." Zexion sighed under his breath as he slowly followed the soldiers as they carried away Demyx. They led him towards a large foreboding building, where there were lines of people with children waiting nervously. He dually noted that the teenagers that were there were steadily arguing and yelling with either their parents or were rendered unconscious like Demyx.

A chill went down his spine as he walked cautiously through the area. At the front of the line there were people with scanners of sorts scanning each child. _What in Kingdom Hearts… _

After about ten minutes of rejecting children, three young boys, triplets from the looks of it were pulled aside. The three stared as their parents were forced to leave them, the mother carrying on loudly. Next came the soldiers carrying Demyx.

"Absolutely amazing. His potential is strong. This has to be the second one you've found in days men."

"He was with another kid but we lost track of him."

"Hm…. Find him. And you three take these new specimen to the third ward for testing."

"He's certainly on the older side for the experiment. Are you sure he will survive Professor?"

"…"

Zexion walked out of earshot as he followed the soldiers and the three boys. The first thing he could smell inside this building was a mixture of Magic and Death… and very faintly the smell of burning cinders… _Axel. _

The guards led them away from Axel, and down a long staircase. And to a large door labeled 3. They were ushered inside, while Demyx was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. The door was locked behind the guards who grumbled as they walked away.

Zexion glanced at their surrounding as the three moved around the lounge like room with little interest. The three eventually talked quietly amongst themselves while Demyx slowly came to.

"You shouldn't have fought with them." One of the boys said as soon as Demyx opened his eyes.

"Dear god I'm seeing three." Demyx groaned as he sat up, a hand on his head.

The one that had spoken chuckled and pulled himself away from his look-alikes. "Trust me your eyes deceive you not. There are three of us."

"Right… What is this place?"

"This is a laboratory for the testing and development of Clovers."

"Clovers?"

"Children and teenagers with the capabilities of becoming powerful sorcerers. The government have begun these experiments to see the end result in hopes to gain more power than their enemies, to use us as weapons of war."

"And how do you know all of this already? You've been here as long as I have." Demyx raised a skeptical brow.

The boy sighed, a deep sadness lingering in his eyes. "They won't have to experiment on me to awaken my powers, because they've already awakened. I'm stronger than my brothers… And that will be my downfall." The boy whispered to Demyx.

"Brother come here." One of the other boys called.

He smiled apologetically at Demyx and went to rejoin his siblings.

xXx

After the other boys had fallen asleep Zexion made his way over Demyx. "God that better be you Zexion." Demyx whispered as Zexion poked him.

"Who else would it be?" Zexion hissed.

"I don't know why you've snuck in here but I would have to say you're mad." Zexion froze dead before slowly turning his head to stare at the last of the triplets that was awake.

"… You can see me?" Zexion stared at the kid he realized it was the same one from earlier.

"I can. The other's can't for some odd ball reason. I guess that's another thing that sets me apart from my brothers. My name's B."

B? Your mother wasn't very creative was she?

Zexion bit down the retort. "I'm Zexion."

"You're with him aren't you?" B nodded towards Demyx. "You need to be careful not to let your guard down or they'll lock you in a different place too."

"… My comrade and I came here on a search and rescue for a friend… We think that he was captured for the 'Clover project.'"

"… He is out of my perception…" B frowned. "That must mean…. He is in the fourth ward."

"Forth ward?"

"Clover's are ranked by the amount of power they wield. The stronger one's powers the higher the rank. The rank end's at the four leafs… Me and my brothers will be ranked at a three. You will have to hurry… You'll only have two hours before they will move us to the cage. If we're put into the cage it will be impossible for any of us to leave it and live."

Demyx gulped. "Then I guess we don't have much time."

"Demyx get the lock. I begin on working an illusion so that these three will be able to escape."

"Right." Demyx said as he went over to the door.

B shook his head. "I'm sorry but you can't save us."

Zexion frowned. "But… do you really want to go-"

"We have no choice. They put us in the third ward because we're so strong… They'll never let us live a free life…" B looked forlornly at his brothers. "Thank you but this is just how things have to be."

"Got it!" Demyx cheered as the door popped open. An alarm went off within a second of the door opening.

"Go! And may god on you side!" B pushed Zexion towards the door. Zexion cast an invisibility illusion over him and Demyx as they bolted down the hallway. Demyx clenched his hand and paused as a group of soldiers ran past. It wouldn't be long until they realized he was missing.

"Can you smell Axel?" Demyx whispered.

"Yeah… He's down this way." Zexion led Demyx down a dark hallway and down a set of stairs. As they came to a stop by a door labeled 4, a different scent caught Zexion's nose. He turned around and froze. There was a soldier standing behind them. "Shit."

"Don't even think of moving." he cocked his gun.

"Zexion…. He can see us…" Demyx whispered.

"But… I have my illusions up…" Zexion hissed. "Do something."

"Quiet and stand still." the guard growled. "Unit forty-"

Demyx sighed, and glanced at the man, and racked him. The man growled as he went fetal. Zexion took this opportunity to club the man unconscious with his Lexicon.

"Lets go." Zexion said as he dispelled his illusion. He pulled Demyx away from the soldier and towards the door marked four. Demyx went to pick the lock only to find it unlocked…

"That's odd…"

"Apparently they don't expect whoever's in there to get out." Zexion said as he opened the door to narrowly be missed by a fireball.

"Try to fucking get near me again you bastards." Axel growled angrily from the wall.

"You know I'm surprised they don't have you sedated." Zexion said as he walked in. Whoever 'they' were had done a thorough job on beating him up, though considering how many of them weren't defensive marks, Zexion could only imagine how bad a shape Axel's captors were in.

"Zexion?" Axel blinked at him through his blackened eyes. He spit on the floor. "It's about time."

"You look like shit." Zexion said as Demyx went to work on Axel's shackles. "Burned your clothes off I see."

"You shoulda seen the other guy before they tranquilized me." Axel sighed as Demyx got one of the cuffs off. He worked his arm and shoulder trying to work out the stiffness in them.

"So they did sedate you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your body burned it off quickly."

"Yeah it wore off." Axel grinned just as Demyx got the other cuff off.

"Good now lets get going." Demyx said as he opened the portal.

"In here!" someone yelled form the hallway.

"Go, go, go." Zexion shoved them in as the soldiers ran in the doorway and began to shoot at the portal.

XxX

Xigbar was waiting for them as they RTC'd. "It's about time. We were just about to come after you." Xigbar pointed at Xaldin and Saix.

"Thanks for the concern." Axel grumbled.

"Nine get him to the Hospital wing. Six I want a full report… Zexion?" Xigbar looked down at Zexion who was sitting against the wall as white as a sheet clutching his right shoulder. "Aw shit." Xigbar said as Zexion passed out.

xXxXx

"So what were they doing to you?" Demyx was asking Axel as Zexion slowly came to.

"I really couldn't tell you. They kept tranking me every time I got awake enough to fight back."

"One of the boy's I was with told me it was some kind of weapon's project." Demyx said quietly. "Hey, I've been wondering… how did you throw that fireball when we found you?"

"You don't want to know. Hey look who's awake. Morning pipsqueak." Axel grinned.

Zexion glared at Axel. "What happened?"

"Well you were unlucky enough to get shot but one of the soldiers."

"Resplendent." Zexion groaned as he sat up. "Where's Vexen?"

"Ironically he's not here he's out on a mission."

"Then who…?" Zexion frowned as he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked over to find Xigbar standing there.

"You're lucky I know how to deal with bullet wounds kid." Xigbar said as he tossed something at Zexion. "You'll need those when the novocain wears off." Zexion looked down at the bottle of ibuprofen.

Zexion sighed as Xigbar grinned and crossed his arms. Zexion looked away to avoid Xigbar's inquiring gaze. "Say it…"

_Never. I will not say it…_

Zexion thought as he clenched his teeth.

"Oh come on little dude. I know that ever running etiquette and grammar police thing you've got going for you, it screaming at you."

_I. Hate. Him._

Zexion slowly looked back at Xigbar's smug grin.

"Say it…"

"Thank you! Now get the hell out!" Zexion threw his pillow at Xigbar who laughed before teleporting.


End file.
